


of formals and freaks

by insulting_detective



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Teenlock, irene failed the reality check, moriarty would definitely fail the vibe check, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insulting_detective/pseuds/insulting_detective
Summary: The winter formal is fast approaching, and Sherlock wants nothing to do with it. Can a few choice experiences change his mind?no beta, not britpicked. First story i’ve posted, so constructive criticism is appreciated.





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> so since i’m new to writing i don’t have a beta, and this hasn’t been britpicked either. from the research i did, ASDA is the british version of target. i tried.
> 
> *disclaimer*- i do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. just here to write a story.

Sherlock sighed.  
This was the eighth time this week that someone someone had tried to ask him to the winter formal. He just wanted to get to chemistry early, as per his usual routinely day. A small voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Sherlock?”

He knew who it was, from the lightness and tone. Molly was now next to him, walking and humming some mindless pop song or whatever was new these days. He wanted to go straight back into his head, but Molly’s call for his attention kept him.

“What?”  
“Mary wants to talk to you later.”  
“Why the hell-“  
“She said it’s about the upcoming formal. I think it also involves John, so I wouldn’t deny her if I were you.”  
Sherlock grumbled. “Fine.”

Molly smiled. “How’s your day been?”  
“I’ve had another one ask me.”  
“Really?” asked Molly.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter anyways, I wouldn’t have said yes to any of them.” he said.  
“Why?”  
“None of them are my type.”  
A light blush spread throughout Molly’s cheeks. “Well that’s good,” she said, “You wouldn’t have enjoyed it anyway.”  
“I agree.” Sherlock said.

They reach the Chemistry classroom, and head to the table they share. There is a small blue envelope, sitting against the microscope. Sherlock gets to it first, snatching it and inspecting it.

“Envelope is from ASDA, Handwritten note on loose leaf paper inside, no evidence of chemicals or poison, no fingerprints.”  
“Can I have the letter now? Please?”


	2. day one part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry begins, and Mrs. Hudson makes her first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for seemingly abandoning this, i had a long writer’s block. No beta, and not brit picked.

Sherlock reluctantly handed it to her. Molly carefully opens it with her scissors and reads it to herself. She quickly puts it down and pens out a response. Sherlockpicks it up and skims it.

He was confused.

This “Tom” person wanted tutoring from his Molly? Sherlock shook his head, wondering where exactly the “his” came from. He peered over Molly’s shoulder, and felt shocked at her response.

“You’re actually saying yes?”

“Of course! Tom is a nice guy, and it would be rude of me to say no.”

Sherlock opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. The teacher was here anyway.

Mrs. Hudson was a short woman, but her stature was definitely not reflective of her personality. She had kind eyes, and a knowledge of chemistry that rivaled Sherlock’s. 

“Good Morning class,” she said excitedly, “Today, we are learning about Astronomy.”

At this, Sherlock rolled his eyes. He’d never been interested in astronomy. Molly, however, loved it. The first book her dad had given her was about astronomy.

When Sherlock had looked to his right and saw Molly’s eyes light up, he smirked, and decided that maybe today’s lesson wouldn’t be so boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick clarification:  
> they go to a fancy private school(unspecified)  
> molly is on scholarship/grant, sherlock is paying  
> i was using astronomy in chem because that’s what i’m learning in class


	3. day one part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain, and this story is no different.

Sherlock was correct. Mrs. Hudson had them work on stars; classifying them and learning about their positions.

He and Molly were working on the second star in Orion’s belt, when their paper was suddenly swiped from their hands.

James Moriarty leered at them, dangling their paper.

“Mind if I cut in?” he sneered.

Sherlock growled. “Go eat a bag of cats.”

Moriarty grinned, leaning towards Molly. “There’s only one cat I’d like to eat.” He winked at Molly.

She shuddered, and hugged closer to Sherlock. A strange feeling came over him, and he decided to protect her.

He moved in front of her.

Moriarty suddenly backed off, and gave back the paper. “Interesting,” he remarked, ”I’ll be watching Mollykins.”

He walked away, humming under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best to write moriarty, sorry if he seems a bit ooc. sorry for the super short chapter, i’ve been a bit busy.


	4. day one part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry ends, and our duo makes their way to lunch with John and Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, not britpicked.  
> i did have to look up british lunch food though. did you know that they have an award for those things?  
> john and mary might be ooc. i did my best research but i’m always open to tips.  
> also, sorry for the short chapter! i’m trying my best.

Soon after that strange interaction, the bell rang, and Molly and Sherlock were off to lunch.

The cafeteria was large, but their table was spotted instantly.

John and Mary were sitting across from each other, quietly talking. Noticing Molly and Sherlock, Mary and John moved over.

“Hey Molly.” John said. Molly waved, and sat down next to Mary.

She reached inside her lunchbox, and pulled out a corned beef sandwich.

Mary threw a bag of crisps at Sherlock.

“Mary, I’ve eaten alre-ooh salt and vinegar!” Mary rolled her eyes. “Sherlock, the last time you ate was Thursday.”

John frowned, and glared at him Sherlock was puzzled. “What? I was working on an experiment.”

Mary and John glared at him, then continued talking. Sherlock shrugged, and began to talk to Molly about the experiment he was doing. Well, Sherlock was ranting and Molly was quietly eating her sandwich.

Then, their bubble was burst, as the click of kitten heels made their way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! i have some other stories i’ve been writing that i might post. also: ~*disclaimer*~ - I don’t own Sherlock or any of these characters. Just here to tell a story.


	5. day one part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every kitten has her claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my hand at Irene, I hope I did her good. Whenever I think of teen!Irene i think of that girl Leila from teen beach movie (ironically).

“Hello Sherlock.” Irene purred.

“Adler.” Sherlock replied, giving her a once over. “Aren’t heels against the dress code?”

Irene trailed her hand across his shoulders, and took the seat next to him. “You like?”

Mary snickered.

Irene scowled at her. “Did I ask, sla-“

“Enough!” Sherlock snapped. “Why are you here, Irene?”

She pouted. “You’re no fun.” Her demeanor changed, and she moved closer to Sherlock.

“Go to the formal with me.”

“No.”

Irene laughed. It was clear that she didn’t get told no a lot.

“Why?”

“Not my type.” Sherlock answered.

Her eyes widened, and her tone turned razor sharp.

“You’ll be sorry for that, Holmes.”

Irene stood up and walked away from their table, hips swaying and head up high. 

Sherlock turned back to the table, which was completely silent after Irene’s appearance.

“Well, that was tedious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, thank you for 23 kudos and 511 hits! I am so happy that people like the stuff i write :)


	6. day one part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English. One of the most annoying classes our foursome has. At least they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe during this coronacation. Don’t forget to wash your phone after every smutty fic!  
> (bad joke bad joke bad joke)

After that, the bell rang, and lunch was over. The foursome then headed to their one shared class, English.

Mary turned to John. “So, formal?”

“What?”

“Do you want to go with me to the formal?” Mary asked.

A grin overtook John’s face, and he took her free hand.

“Definitely.”

Molly watched them with a small smile. She had this faraway look in her eyes, and held her journal a bit tighter.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose at their display of sentiment, and looked down at Molly. As he watched her, he couldn’t help but notice her body language as she walked. He’d known her long enough to tell that meant she was daydreaming.

Once they made it to English class, they saw that the seating arrangement had changed, and collectively sighed.

Their english teacher, Mr. Masters, had transferred to their school from one of the local public schools on recommendation. However, he failed to get the memo that most private schools don’t need as much discipline.

“Alright,” Yelled Mr. Masters, “Don’t settle down yet, I have a new seating chart.”

The desks that had formerly been in groups of four were moved into three “C” shapes, somehow looking both tidy and inconvenient.

Mr. Masters stood with the new chart in hand, and pointed to each desk, calling out the name of a student to sit there.

“Philip, Sally, Sarah Sawyer, Gregory, Daniel, Harper, Evelyn-“

Sherlock rolled his eyes and whispered to Molly as Mr. Masters continued on.

“Sometimes, I want to misuse commas in my essays and watch him go ham.”

Molly giggled quietly, and Sherlock’s mouth twitched at making her smile.

“Naomi, Sarah Williams, Jim, Molly, Mary-“

Molly inwardly cringed, and slowly moved to sit down.

“Hi sweetie.” Jim smirked.

Mary quickly took her hand, and turned her away from him. Molly sighed, and put her head down on the desk.

“Audra, Jamie, Sam, Rose, Irene, Sherlock, and John.”

Sherlock hadn’t taken his eyes off of Molly and Mary, so John elbowed him.

“Oi, come on.”

Sherlock reluctantly followed him. Irene grinned. She pouted her lips, and patted the seat next to her.

“All for you, Sherly.”

Sherlock sat down and ignored her.

“Okay, now that you’re all settled, today we will be working on revising our essays. Most of you still need to get checked by me, so-“

Mr. Masters’ voice got quite grating after a while, so Sherlock tuned him out. He looked to the girls, and watched Moriarty with a tight glare.

“-and those who have already been checked by me can begin peer editing with someone else who is done.”

Sherlock jolted out of his thoughts at that, feeling an arm wrap itself around his shoulders.

“Just you and me.” Irene purred.

He shrugged her arm off, choosing not to respond to her resulting glare.

“John, care to work with me?” Without waiting for a proper response, Sherlock moved his chair closer to him, and began to work. John rolled his eyes, and pulled up his finished essay.

This was gonna be a long class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will all the new time I suddenly have, I wrote a (slightly) longer chapter than usual. This is based off of my actual english teacher, and a class I had before school closed. I hope you like it!


	7. of chats and denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite foursome are separated as Covid-19 makes its way across the European Continent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a small bonus chapter about quarantine! for some reason i really like the idea of teenlock in this situation. probably just because i want something else to relate to?

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the squares showing John and Mary on his (well, really it’s Mycroft’s) laptop screen. The pure amount of sentiment leeching through the screen was enough to make him want to leave the chat room. They were the ones who had asked him to come on call.

He sighed as they continued their long distance lovesick pining, moving his mouse to leave the call. Suddenly, a third square appeared, broadcasting Molly’s smiling face to the other three teens.

“Hello everyone!” Molly waved.

Mary and John finally snapped out of their love-induced tunnel vision to greet Molly.

“Afternoon, love!” Mary grinned.

“Good to see you, Molly.” John waved.

“Afternoon, Molly.” Sherlock called.

The four teens caught up for the next few hours, chatting intently as the afternoon turned to evening.

Sherlock plucked at the strings of his violin as he observed the other three squares on the screen. His analytical gaze flicked back and forth before settling on one in particular; Molly’s.

She was sitting at a desk in what seemed to be her room. Her hair was laid back in a messy plait and she wore her favorite cherry print jumper with pride as she laughed at something Mary said.

However, something threw off Sherlock’s usual deductions. Something small, really. Barely should have affected him.

Molly was wearing glasses.

He had seen them briefly before, but she always preferred contacts. She even would usually wear them on calls. To wear something you don’t typically show people is a sign of trust. For some unknown reason, that little thought affected him more than it should have.

It meant Molly trusted them.

It meant she trusted him.

He stayed silent and frozen for a long while, until his mobile pinged twice. It was a text from Mary.

M: Better look back now

M: Molly’s getting worried

Sherlock glanced back at the computer. Molly was indeed splitting her focus between watching Sherlock and listening to John’s story.

After a few seconds of inner debate, Sherlock piped in after John messed up yet another detail. As the two boys argued over semantics, Molly gave a small smile, and Sherlock decided to be more present during the group chats. Because he was getting bored, of course. Not because he liked the way Molly smiled when he talked.

Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! i tried to write this for my concept of teenlock but it could just be a oneshot. i’d like to think that sherlock would like video calls because it’s a good challenge for his deductive reasoning since it’s through a screen. also: i am still working on the next part of day one, so it will most likely be out after this.


End file.
